My Fairy (Discontinue)
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jimin adalah seorang peri pohon yang tinggal di pohon ek di halaman rumah seorang bocah berusia 18 tahun, Kim Taehyung. Peri selalu menghindar dari manusia, namun Jimin tidak melakukannya. Sebaliknya, ia amat sangat tertarik dengan manusia. Sedangkan Taehyung akan bertunangan tiga hari lagi, namun ia malah bertemu seorang peri yang membuatnya tertarik. / VMIN, slight! KOOKMIN. BTS.
1. Chapter 1

_Gummysmiled's 12_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **MY FAIRY"**

Bayangin Jimin di sini make baju kek Terence, temennya Tinker Bell yang make topi kenari itu :3 Anggap dia rambutnya kepirangan yah :3

Jungkook juga kayak Terence, tapi rambutnya item :3

.

.

.

 **LITTLE FAIRY**

Taehyung tidak menyangka. Sama sekali tidak menyangka.

"Apa kalian serius akan menjodohkanku dengan Yoongi _noona_?" ujarnya antusias. Senyumnya merekah, membuat lelaki bermarga Kim ini nampak semakin tampan.

Kedua orang paruh baya di ruangan itu ikut tersenyum. Kebahagiaan anak mereka adalah prioritas utama.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah mengaguminya sejak lama, bukan?" tanya sang ibu sembari mengelus surai anaknya lembut.

"Ya, sudah tiga tahun, _eomma_. Terima kasih banyak. Aku yakin dia orang yang paling tepat." Anak berusia 18 tahun itu memeluk kedua orang tuanya erat.

"Ya. Dan seorang lelaki tidak akan melamar pujaan hatinya tanpa hadiah, bukan?" kata sang ayah.

Senyum Taehyung semakin merekah.

"Benar. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi mencari hadiah spesial untuk Yoongi _noona_." ucap sang anak.

"Kau butuh uang, _dear_?" tanya sang ibu yang bersiap-siap mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk anaknya.

"Terima kasih, _eomma_ , aku akan membuat sendiri hadiahku untuk Yoongi _noona_." ujar Taehyung mantap.

"Baiklah. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ akan berangkat sekarang. Kami akan ke sini bersama orang tua Yoongi dua hari lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke?" Kedua orang itu mengecup puncak kepala anak mereka sebelum mereka pergi.

Taehyung tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya saat ini. Sekarang, ia akan membuat sebuah hadiah untuk pujaan hati tercintanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ia sudah mendapat gambaran barang apa yang akan ia buat. Sebuah patung kayu berbentuk gadis cantik yang menari. Mungkin ia bisa menyalurkan bakat memahatnya dengan ini.

Setelah mengambil perkakas yang diperlukan, Taehyung berjalan ke luar rumah. Kakinya melangkah menuju halaman belakang rumahnya di mana sebuah pohon ek berdiri dengan kokoh di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin? Sudah mengalirkan air ke bagian akar?" suara itu menggema ke seluruh bagian pohon.

"Ya. Kuharap kau tidak berteriak seperti seekor serigala seperti itu, Jungkook." Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Jimin' menyahut.

Posisinya sekarang sedang duduk santai di salah satu lubang besar di rumahnya. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa ada sebuah lubang di rumah, maka jawabannya adalah karena lelaki itu bermukim di sebuah pohon ek.

Jungkook—lelaki berambut hitam bergabung dengan Jimin. Duduk di lubang pohon.

"Kita peri pohon, Jimin, bukan serigala."

Sang lawan bicara memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Jungkook tertawa.

"Aku heran dengan manusia."

Kali ini Jungkook yang memutar bola matanya.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" sahut Jungkook malas.

Jimin hanya mengabaikan reaksi tanpa minat dari sahabatnya itu. "Yah, aku hanya tidak habis pikir. Di satu sisi, mereka kejam dan tidak punya hati. Bahkan terkadang aku tidak tahu apa beda mereka dengan iblis. Tapi di sisi lainnya, mereka begitu lembut dan penyayang. Terkadang aku bingung apa beda mereka dengan malaikat."

Si rambut hitam mendengus.

"Itu semua karena manusia berjumlah sangat banyak, Jimin. Aku pernah dengar seorang manusia mengatakan bahwa jumlah mereka adalah tujuh miliar. Kupikir jumlah itu terlampau banyak. Itu berarti kau akan menemukan pribadi yang berbeda pada setiap manusia. Tentu saja mereka tidak sama." jelas Jungkook. Tangannya berinisiatif mendorong kepala Jimin agar bersandar pada bahunya.

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak boleh tahu apapun tentang keberadaan kita?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Mereka tahu, Jimin. Hanya saja mereka tidak percaya." jawab Jungkook lagi.

Jimin mendengung, entah apa yang ia katakan.

Sepasang mata mungilnya mendapati seekor kupu-kupu yang kebingungan untuk mencari bunga di sekitar pohon tempat tinggalnya.

Jimin tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat, dan sesuatu seperti cahaya berkilau berwarna hijau melingkupi tangannya, kemudian menjalar menuju sebuah bunga yang telah layu.

Begitu cahaya itu sampai kepada bunga yang dituju, secara tak masuk akal bunga itu kembali menegak dan mekar.

Si kupu-kupu tentu saja langsung terbang dengan senang menuju bunga itu dan meminum nektarnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa manusia terlalu terobsesi dengan harta dan kekayaan? Aku yakin mereka bisa hidup bahagia dengan menyadari apa yang telah mereka miliki dan bersyukur." gumam Jimin lagi.

Sepasang mata indahnya menerawang ke arah rumah besar yang hanya berjarak puluhan meter dari pohon ek tempatnya bernaung. Rumah satu keluarga manusia.

"Mereka juga suka berbohong demi kepentingan mereka sendiri." lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, Jungkook hanya menghela napas. "Manusia terlalu rumit, Jimin. Kau akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu dengan rasa bingung ketika kau mencoba memahami mereka."

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak suka dengan manusia?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kecil. "Bukan aku tidak suka, kau saja yang terlalu sering membicarakan hal itu sampai aku bosan membahasnya."

Si rambut terang tertawa.

Jungkook hanya mampu menatap lamat-lamat si cantik di sampingnya yang tertawa lepas.

Sayangnya, lamunannya harus buyar ketika sebuah sosok yang cukup ia kenali berjalan ke arah rumahnya dan Jimin.

"Bukankah itu Taehyung, anak pemilik rumah besar itu? Untuk apa ia datang ke sini?" tanya Jimin antusias. Entah kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan manusia.

"Biar kuubah sedikit pertanyaanmu. Bukankah itu kapak, benda yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong sesuatu? Untuk apa dia membawa itu?" balas Jungkook yang membuat si cantik terdiam.

"Jangan merenung begitu, Jimin! Ayo sembunyi, dia bisa saja melihatmu!" perintah Jungkook.

"Tunggu, aku ingin melihat—"

"Ingin melihat kita ditangkap kemudian dijadikan objek penelitian seperti Seokjin? Tidak. Ayo, cepatlah!" Jungkook terus meneriaki Jimin, sedang yang diteriaki tetap saja terpaku pada sosok itu.

Sosok tampan yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ah, lebih tepatnya ke arah pohon ek—rumahnya dan Jungkook.

"Jimin!" Peri pohon berambut hitam itu terpaksa menarik sahabatnya—atau orang yang diam-diam ia sukai—terbang menuju bagian atas pohon untuk menyelamatkan diri, kemudian mengintip makhluk bernama manusia itu.

"Kau tahu, ukuran mereka mungkin seratus kali lipat dibanding kita. Akan sangat berbahaya bila kau nekat melihat mereka dari dekat." nasihat Jungkook dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kentara.

Yang dinasihati hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka berdua mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki bernama Taehyung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di pohon yang ditujunya, Taehyung memilih dahan yang terlihat cukup usia untuk ditebang.

Mendapat pilihan yang sesuai, lelaki bersurai kecokelatan ini mengayunkan kapaknya demi menebang dahan pohon itu.

Tak!

"W-Whoaa!" Jungkook memegangi Jimin yang hampir saja terjatuh akibat guncangan yang ditimbulkan manusia bernama Taehyung itu.

Tak!

"Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?" gerutu Jimin sembari berpegangan pada batang pohon yang dirasanya kuat.

Kembali, kapak itu diayunkan ke arah salah satu dahan di rumah mereka.

Tak!

"Dia ingin menebang pohon ini, Jimin!" seru Jungkook khawatir ketika ia berhasil memahami apa yang akan dilakukan manusia jahat macam bocah ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bisa ikut mati kalau pohon ini mati!" Jimin menambahkan, membuat mereka semakin panik saja.

Tak!

"Aku juga tahu, Jimin. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menghentikan dia?" suara Jungkook semakin meninggi, seiring makin hebatnya guncangan yang mereka rasakan.

"Aku tahu! Kau lilit saja kaki manusia itu dengan sulur tanaman." Si rambut terang memberi usulan, yang mana ditanggapi Jungkook dengan pekikan.

"Yang benar saja? Kau sedang berusaha untuk menunjukkan kemampuan yang kita miliki di hadapan seorang manusia!"

Jimin berdecak. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan bicara padanya."

Mata Jungkook sukses membulat ketika mendengar itu. Ia benar-benar hendak menahan sahabatnya, tapi terlambat. Jimin sudah terbang dengan segala keberaniannya ke arah manusia itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung masih berkutat dengan dahan yang berusaha ia tebang.

"Ya ampun, kenapa susah sekali?" keluhnya.

Ketika ia hendak mengayunkan kapaknya sekali lagi, sebuah suara kecil mengalun di telinganya.

"Hei, kau!"

Merasa dipanggil, Taehyung menoleh. Tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun.

"Hei, manusia!"

Taehyung rasa ia diganggu hantu penunggu pohon ini. Ia sudah menoleh ke segala arah tapi ia tidak mendapati seorangpun yang ada di sekitarnya. Ditambah lagi, ia sedang sendiri di rumahnya.

"Lihat ke depanmu, bodoh!"

Refleks Taehyung mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah depan.

" _WHAT THE HELL_?!"

Dan secara spontan ia melempar kapaknya ke arah _makhluk aneh_ yang melayang itu dan melompat mundur hingga ia terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hei! Dasar manusia, kau tahu kau baru saja akan membunuhku dengan kapak melayang itu?" sosok makhluk kecil seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa itu terbang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, setan macam apa yang menggangguku ini?!" pekik Taehyung. Ia beringsut mundur ke belakang, membuat bajunya kotor karena harus mengesot di tanah.

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Taehyung, makhluk melayang itu merengut.

"Kau panggil aku apa, hah?"

Dengan kesal, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Seketika beberapa tanaman merambat ke arah Taehyung dan menahannya tetap diam di tempat dengan cara melilit tubuh anak itu.

"YA TUHAN!"

Jimin harus mengusap-usap kuping segitiganya yang berdengung karena teriakan manusia bodoh di hadapannya ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau hobi sekali berteriak, sih?" tanya Jimin penasaran, yang mana membuat Taehyung makin menjerit.

"Bagaimana caranya aku tidak teriak jika aku melihat makhluk aneh berukuran kecil dan memiliki sayap sedang memarahiku?!" pekik Taehyung.

Seketika Jimin tersadar atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Tidak!" setelah meneriakkan kata itu, si 'makhluk melayang' segera terbang melesat kembali ke pohon tempat ia tinggal.

Taehyung akhirnya dapat bernapas lega. Tanaman yang membelit tubuhnya akhirnya lepas seiring dengan kepergian makhluk aneh tadi.

Walaupun begitu, jantungnya tidak dapat berhenti berpacu cepat. Ia baru saja mengalami hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Tapi hal itu malah menuntun Taehyung untuk kembali mendekat ke arah pohon ek tempat makhluk itu berasal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau membawa masalah ke kehidupan kita yang tenang!" bentak Jungkook.

Jimin hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Ia sedang sedih sekaligus memikirkan bagaimana cara agar anak bernama Taehyung itu melupakan dirinya.

"Hei, makhluk aneh! Aku tahu kau tinggal dalam pohon ini, keluarlah!"

Dua peri pohon itu saling menatap dengan wajah tegang.

"Keluarlah! Cepat!"

"Bagaimana ini, Jungkook?" tanya Jimin panik. Ia menggigiti bibirnya gemas.

"A-Aku tidak tahu!" balas Jungkook tak kalah paniknya.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang diselimuti oleh rasa penasaran sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar makhluk yang memarahinya tadi keluar dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Ah, aku tahu." gumam lelaki itu dengan seringai yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Ayo, keluarlah! Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, aku tidak hanya akan menebang salah satu dahan rumahmu ini, tapi aku akan menebang habis pohon ini."

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya dan Jimin menelan ludahnya.

"A-Aku akan turun dan menemui dia." gumam si cantik itu, tetapi sahabatnya sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menjelaskan kita ini apa dengan sok berani?" tanya Jungkook sarkastik.

Jimin mengangguk pasti, "Ya. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan rumahku dan nyawaku sendiri."

Untuk kedua kalinya Jungkook gagal menahan si rambut terang itu untuk pergi menemui manusia yang sedari tadi mengusik ketenangan mereka.

Mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Jimin kemudian terbang ke luar pohon melalui lubang besar di sana.

Sepasang sayap beningnya terus mengepak, seiring dengan tubuh mungilnya yang terangkat dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah Taehyung.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Sepasang mata tajamnya dengan jelas menangkap bayangan sosok makhluk berpakaian cokelat dengan topi biji pohon ek di atas kepalanya. Ah, dan jangan lupakan sepasang sayap mungil di punggungnya yang tidak berhenti mengepak.

"Oh _God_ , _what_ —"

"Sebelum kau berucap sesuatu dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti, kumohon kau diam sejenak. Aku ingin kau mendengar penjelasanku tanpa memotongnya sedikit pun. Kalau kau tetap berbicara, aku akan menusukkan duri kaktus ke tubuhmu." ancam makhluk itu.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Aku adalah seorang peri pohon—"

" _Mwo_ —"

Belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kecil dan tajam menusuk lehernya.

"Mau lagi?" ancam makhluk itu dengan wajah masamnya.

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. Makhluk itu benar-benar menancapkan duri kaktus di tubuhnya.

"Aku adalah seorang peri pohon. Sebenarnya kami adalah peri tumbuhan, tapi karena kami tinggal di pohon maka kami sering disebut peri pohon. Kami tinggal di semua pohon berukuran besar dan mengatur peredaran air dan makanan di sana. Dengan kata lain, kami adalah nyawa sebuah pohon. Oleh karena itu, kau dilarang keras menebang pohon, pohon apapun itu. Itu bisa membuat pohon mati dan kami juga akan mati." jelas makhluk itu panjang lebar.

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya, "Sekarang boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya."

"Yang aku tahu, pada tumbuhan, yang mengangkut air dari akar adalah pembuluh xylem sedangkan yang mengangkut hasil fotosintesis ke seluruh bagian tumbuhan adalah pembuluh floem. Itu yang kupelajari sejak Sekolah Dasar." jelas Taehyung.

Makhluk itu tersenyum geli, kemudian ia tertawa. "Kami ingin kalian berpikir seperti itu."

Taehyung semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu? Penjelasanmu sangat tidak masuk akal."

Makhluk itu malah tertawa lagi. "Karena di mata kalian kami tidak masuk akal, maka kami menjadi 'tidak mungkin ada'."

Taehyung tertegun. Makhluk itu benar.

"Baiklah, yang terpenting adalah kau berhenti mengganggu rumahku dan pergi dari sini." Makhluk bersayap itu membalikkan badannya dan terbang masuk lewat lubang pohon.

"Tunggu!"

Jimin menghela napas. Jungkook akan marah padanya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya si manusia.

Jimin berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu namanya.

"Jimin. Ada lagi?"

"Ah, bolehkah kau temani aku bermain? Aku sedang sendirian saat ini. Akan sangat bagus jika… kau menemaniku seharian ini." ucap Taehyung pelan.

Peri cantik itu terdiam.

 **END/TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A.N.-**

Wah, wah, wah… ini semua di luar perkiraanku. Kakak kelas pada try out (ceritanya aku ketinggalan berita :'v), dan ini artinya aku pulang cepet muehehe :3 Kan enak kalo gini, ide yang muncul tiba-tiba bisa langsung ditulis tanpa nunggu hari kamis/jum'at :3

Oh ya, banyak yang bilang aku seringnya bikin oneshot, dan aku akui itu emang benar hohoho XD Soalnya aku gak kuat bikin cerita panjang-panjang :'v cuman SCHOOL TIME! yang chapternya bisa sampe enam gitu :'D #potongtumpeng. Kalo pembaca mau ini lanjut, mungkin paling banyak cuman 3 chapter/threeshot. Gapapa yah? XD

Dan makasih banyak buat Dhiva895 yang dah banyak bantu aku belakangan ini :D

Terakhir… aku pengin tau dong apa yang kalian pikirin tentang epep ini? Apa aura tinkerbell-nya kerasa banget? Atau gimana? XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Gummysmiled's 12_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **MY FAIRY"**

Bayangin Jimin di sini make baju kek Terence, temennya Tinker Bell yang make topi kenari itu :3 Anggap dia rambutnya kepirangan yah :3

Jungkook juga kayak Terence, tapi rambutnya item :3

.

.

.

 **LITTLE FAIRY**

" _Baiklah, yang terpenting adalah kau berhenti mengganggu rumahku dan pergi dari sini." Makhluk bersayap itu membalikkan badannya dan terbang masuk lewat lubang pohon._

" _Tunggu!"_

 _Jimin menghela napas. Jungkook akan marah padanya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk berhenti._

" _Namamu siapa?" tanya orang itu._

 _Jimin berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu namanya._

" _Jimin. Ada lagi?"_

" _Ah, bolehkah kau temani aku bermain? Aku sedang sendirian saat ini. Akan sangat baik jika… kau menemaniku seharian ini." ucap Taehyung pelan._

 _Peri cantik itu terdiam._

.

.

.

.

.

Sang peri berambut pirang memutarkan matanya. Berpikir sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Ingin, tapi seketika ia teringat eksistensi sahabat baiknya yang mungkin saja sedang menunggunya dengan wajah masam.

"Aku akan minta izin pada temanku dulu." ucap Jimin akhirnya.

"Tunggu, di pohon itu masih ada peri lagi?" tanya Taehyung antusias.

"Yap, hanya satu. Tapi jangan coba-coba menganggapnya sama sepertiku. Dia tidak ramah dan dia bisa menumbuhkan akar untuk menarikmu dalam tanah dan membenamkanmu di dalamnya." peringat Jimin yang seakan tahu Taehyung akan penasaran terhadap sahabatnya, Jungkook.

"Oke, baiklah."

Makhluk mungil itu terbang ke kembali ke rumahnya. Begitu sampai, sahabat sesama perinya langsung menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" Jungkook membentak si peri manis yang menekuk wajahnya.

"Hanya melakukan upaya agar manusia itu tidak menebang rumah kita, dan lihat? Dia berhenti, 'kan?" Jimin menarik sebelah bibirnya dan sahabatnya hanya bisa mendengus.

"Aku hanya kha—"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya ingin minta izin untuk bermain dengan anak itu." ujar Jimin santai, seakan tak terusik dengan wajah kaget sahabatnya.

Jungkook tentu saja tidak setuju. "Kau bercanda? Baru saja kita nyaris mati karena rumah kita nyaris dibabat oleh anak itu, dan sekarang, kau bilang kau ingin bermain dengannya?"

Jimin mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Kapan lagi aku punya kesempatan berinteraksi dengan manusia?"

Si pirang itu menyengir polos, dan Jungkook rasanya ingin mencakar wajah imut itu kalau saja ia tidak menyayangi sahabatnya.

"Dengar, Jimin. Tadi kau telah menunjukkan salah satu kemampuan kita di depan Kim Taehyung. Kim-Tae-Hyung, seorang manusia yang sialnya hampir membunuh kita. Tolong gunakan akalmu!" nada bicara si rambut hitam meninggi, menghasilkan si pirang manis yang memajukan bibirnya.

"Dengar, Jungkook. Tadi aku telah bilang aku hanya ingin bermain saja, 'kan? Ayolah, ini tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jimin meraih kedua lengan sahabatnya. Melemparkan tatapan anak anjing minta diberi makan.

Jungkook mengerut tidak yakin.

"Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." ulang Jimin serius.

Si rambut hitam hanya mampu mendengus pasrah. Kalau sudah begini, si pirang itu jelas menang darinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, segera pulang, oke? Dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan darinya. Jaga jarak. Waspada bila dia membawa toples atau apapun alat yang sekiranya dapat membahayakanmu." oceh Jungkook panjang lebar.

Jimin mencebik, lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Tenang saja, aku—"

Jungkook menangkup kedua pipi Jimin. Menatap peri manis itu dengan intens. Oh, dan dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat.

"Aku katakan semua itu karena aku menyayangimu, dan aku tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti kakakku." Jungkook berujar serius, menatap dalam sepasang mata bening yang balik memandangnya.

Pantulan wajah Jungkook terlihat jelas dalam pupil cokelat gelap itu, membuat kekhawatiran Jungkook akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya makin menjadi. Kekhawatiran yang didasari rasa traumanya akan kepergian Seokjin.

"Aku tidak bodoh seperti dia." kekeh Jimin ringan. Tangannya menggenggam sepasang tangan lain yang menangkup pipinya lembut, lalu perlahan melepasnya.

"Hanya menemaninya, dan aku akan kembali bersamamu." Janji manis dari Jimin yang tertanam tepat di hati Jungkook.

Dua pupil sekelam malam itu memantulkan bayangan si peri pirang yang perlahan terbang menjauh darinya.

' _Jangan bertingkah bodoh._ '

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A.N.-**

Hola prens. Kembali lagi bersama saya dalam acara Berpacu dalam IPA #niruguruIPAsayaceritanya. Beberapa desakan saya terima dari berbagai kalangan pembaca #halah. Sebagian besar isinya adalah tuntutan untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Hal utama yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya sangat menyadari bahwa chapter ini mungkin saja mengecewakan, tapi ada hal kedua yang perlu pembaca sekalian ketahui. Saya sangat emesh terhadap FF ini, dan apdetan yang sungguh luar biasa pendeknya ini adalah salah satu bentuk perjuangan saya untuk mempertahankan minat terhadap FF ini. Saya minta dihargai, tapi kalo gamau yasudah #plak. Intinya, aku apdet FF ini biar aku ngerasa semangat lagi dalam nerusin FF ini biar gak bener-bener discontinue. Oke sekian. Mohon dukungannya.

Salam sayang selalu.


End file.
